Leukemia is a highly prevalent disease that signifies uncontrolled production of white blood cells. Currently, there is no cure for leukemia. Current therapies of leukemia include chemotherapy, radiation therapy, stem cell therapy, and biological therapy. All of these therapies suffer from many side effects. Use of anti-leukemic drugs only prolong the life of the patient by targeting the bulk cancer cells, but not the cancer stem cells.